1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a drilling simulation system, more particularly to a distributed drilling simulation system.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, a centralized system structure with low reliability and robustness is employed for the current oversea and domestic drilling simulators typically. Moreover, the adoption of common animation technique could lead to fuzzy and non-smooth graphic display and lack of sense of reality. Besides, a screen with common size is used as the display screen for displaying the drilling process, and thus there is a shortage of indispensable impact and immersion in graphic display. In addition, the majority of oversea and domestic novel drilling machines are equipped with top drive drilling device. However, the majority of current drilling simulators implement simulation based upon rotary table drive. In this case, even if the top drive mode is utilized, the simulation is still relatively rough and the simulation for drilling accidents and complex underground situations is not complete and detailed enough. Therefore, practical significance is not accomplished.